ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Les choses sérieuses commencent. En effet, le forum damn-addict-lemon vient de lever le voile sur les récompenses qu'il compte décerner au mois de septembre à certains auteurs de FF... Une chose est sûre : pas mal d'auteurs font déjà partie des favoris.
1. Annonce

**ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS  
><strong>

**Les choses sérieuses commencent. En effet, le forum damn-addict-lemon vient de lever le voile sur les récompenses qu'il compte décerner au mois de septembre à certains auteurs de fanfictions... Une chose est sûre : pas mal d'auteurs font déjà partie des grands favoris...**

Plusieurs auteurs décrochent quelques nominations chacun, dans les différentes catégories représentées.

Les auteurs devront faire face à une concurrence coriace (les fictions répertoriées dans la liste à venir ont été choisies sur FF[.]net, sur quelques blogs et le forum) puisque l'on notera la présence de concurrents de choix dans toutes les catégories.

Voici donc la liste des catégories à décernées !

_- BEST HISTORICAL STORY_

_- BEST TRADUCTION_

_- BEST LOVE STORY_

_- BEST LEMON_

_- BEST DARKWARD_

_- BEST JELLA_

_- BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH_

_- BEST FANTASY / SUPERNATURAL STORY_

_- BEST BDSM STORY_

_- BEST ONE-SHOT_

La liste officielle des nominations sera donc à découvrir le jeudi 1er septembre.

En attendant n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le forum afin de pouvoir voter pour les différentes catégories puisque c'est vous qui élirez les gagnants !

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr


	2. Awards nominations

**En ce mois de septembre 2011, la valse des remises des prix battra son plein. Et pour cause, le forum DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON fête son premier anniversaire. C'est pourquoi nous avons voulu récompenser à notre façon les merveilleux auteurs de fanfictions que vous êtes en instaurant une remise d'award. Comme l'on a coutume de le dire, les Addict of Lemon Awards préfigurent souvent de ce que seront les nominations aux Oscars. Découvrez les nominés pour cette première année…**

La 1ère Cérémonie des Addict of lemon Awards se déroulera le 30 septembre 2011. Le staff du forum, vient donc de dévoiler sa liste ultime.

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY:**

Redonne-moi espoir by EIPHOSE

Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918 by SABIVAMP

Mon maître, mon amour by CHOUCHOUMAG

Dangerous beauty / La courtisane by POTINE

Only human (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Forever bound (traduction) by SEBA NEFER

Le secret des anges by ESTL

Indomptable esclave by MILK40

Coeurs révolutionnaires by FEE'LIL

Nos coeurs dans la guerre by ALILOUANE

**BEST TRADUCTION:**

The screamers by MAGICVANILLE

Lord of the authority by MAGICVANILLE

Bella Swan : Kidnappeuse by KAFRYNE

Alphabets Week-end by ELILOULOU

Bonne foi by LILY77974

Shadowboxer by RAE2404

Taking Chances by MISSLEEZ

Only human by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

High anxiety by POMME D'AMOUR

Tu es libre cette nuit by MYANNA

**BEST LOVE STORY:**

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

Fragile comme du Crystal by TIFTOUFF19

Obssessions by VOODOOOO'

Un amour sans assurance by ODREY-BZH

Jardin secret by TIFTOUFF19

Elle : Starry, starry night by KAORISOLARIS

Redonne-moi espoir by EIPHOSE

Malheureux (se) en amour by ISASOLEIL

A fleur de by MUSHEXOR

Perception de LEAUSY

**BEST LEMON:**

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

Collisions by DRINOU

The screamers (traduction) by MAGICVANILLE

Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit mienne by ROB-ADDICT

Adultère by EDWARDIENNE100

Sea sex and surf by TIFTOUFF/BOSTONDIRTY

La partie de chasse by MILK40

Obssessions by VOODOOOO'

Beautiful disaster by GINIELEE

Fiction fantasies by ROXYLADY666

**BEST DARKWARD:**

Lord of the authority (traduction) by MAGICVANILLE

The perfect wife (traduction) by EDWARD-CULLEN-ADDICT

Tu m'appartiens by SANDRINE50

The dark side of the moon by LOUISE MALONE

Quand ma vie a bascule by POTINE

Indomptable esclave by MILK40

Fiction fantasies by ROXYLADY666

The dark lemon by ALAIENA

Pills by DIDOO0501

Murder in Chicago by POPOLOVE

**BEST JELLA:**

My own fairy tale by PTITE VAMPIRE

Il a suffit d'un regard un instant by LAPDA

For the love of Bella (traduction) by JULINE'S

Mes meilleurs amis by ELILOULOU

Répulsion by LECHOLLS

Le visage d'un ange by POMME D'AMOUR

Innamoramento by ISTEHAR

Il est à toi by POLLYPOCKET51

L'amour sous la contrainte by BETIFI

L'esprit de famille by DEMOISELLE A

**BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH:**

Bad Things by HELL71

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Rainbow Warriors by HELL71

Aimer à en mourir by MISSLOUP

La balançoire du full-moon party by CINDY-PLACIDE

Jouer avec les fantasmes by NINIE/HURRICAN-BELLS

Milord by MISSLOUP

Les pieds manquants by CŒUR DE GAEL

Lunatique by LOUISE MALONE

Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux by JES-CULLEN MALEFOY

**BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL STORY :**

Première pulsation by LETMESIGN23

Addiction by DRINOU

Soulmates by TWINS CREATIONS

Dark magic creatures by ROXYLADY666

Creatures of habit (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Quand les morts dansent by ROXYLADY666

N'oublie jamais by ACHERONYASTIX

Crysalis by GINIELEE

Only human (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Vampire can fly by ROXYLADY666

**BEST BDSM STORY :**

The dominant creed (traduction) by ELILOULOU

Dark entries by ROXYLADY666

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Des gens comme nous (traduction) by MILK0

Ma soumise (traduction) by Nails233

La soumise by TARA SUE ME

Cracked (traduction) by BEESWAN

Dominée,dominante,entre les deux mon coeurbalance by LIKE-LEMON

Le dominant by TARA SUE ME

Une nuit sombre et humide by VINOU

**BEST ONE-SHOT:**

Programme de sexologie by ISASOLEIL

La cave des saveurs by VOODOOOO'

Toxic by EIPHOSE

Geste déplacé, vœu exaucé by MAGICVANILLE

Capturing the Flame, by Daddy's Little Cannibal et Bronzehairedgirl620, traduction par Nouni

Contre ton piano by CAMILIAHK

Lost Memories by PRINCESSCC

The beauty and the geek by SANDRINE50

La nonne et le gigolo by CCHOPE

Colocs by EFFEXOR

Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous rendre sur le forum afin de voter pour vos fanfictions favorites : (les votes sont ouverts aux invités)

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS)


	3. Notifications

Suite à de nombreux messages sur le forum ou sur , le staff du forum tenait à mettre au clair certaines choses en précisant que "Notre liste est exhaustive et vient du coeur".

Certaines merveilleuses fictions n'ont pas pu être nominées, mais ce n'est que partie remise !

Comme toutes les premières fois, les choses ne peuvent pas être parfaites, mais nous sommes là pour apprendre de nos erreurs et faire de notre mieux pour faire plaisir à tout le monde.

Les nominations de ces Awards doivent être vue comme des coups de coeur des admnins et des modos du forum. Nous sommes, par avance, désolés des déceptions et autres frustrations que cela pourrait causer. Nous rappelons également que ces awards sont exhaustifs et reposent exclusivement sur des goûts et des couleurs. Enfin, nous tenons également à préciser qu'ici, le client est roi... mais ne gouverne pas. ABE salut et bons votes!


	4. Annonce des résultats

**Le staff du forum est fier de vous annoncé la fin des « addict of lemon awards » et trépigne d'impatience de vous donner les résultats des votes !**

**.**

**Voici venu le moment d'annoncer les résultats, mes amis !**

.

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY** : Redonne-moi espoir by Eiphose

**BEST JELLA** : Répulsion by Lecholls

**BEST ONE-SHOT** : La cave des saveurs by VOODOOOO'

**BEST DARKWARD** : Murder in Chicago by Popolove

**BEST BDSM STORY** : La soumise by Tara sue me

**BEST LOVE STORY** : Roommates by Ptite Vampire

**BEST TRADUCTIONS** : Taking Chances by Missleez

**BEST LEMON **: Adultère by Edwardienne100

**BEST FANTASY / SUPERNATURAL STORY** : Soulmates by Twins creations

**BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH STORY** : Bad things by Hell71

.

Nous remercions encore chaleureusement tous les participants aux votes des addict of lemon awards du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon (lien sur notre profil), celles qui ont écrits ces merveilles de fanfictions !

En espérant vous retrouver tous aussi nombreux pour les votes des addict of readers awards.

Gros bisous !  
>Le Staff du Forum.<p> 


End file.
